Time Bomb
by TheSweetRevenge
Summary: We were destined to explode, wouldn't have it any other way. Rin/Len


He was the boy none wanted to be near. He was a sinner and he knew it, loved it. Alcohol was his wife and drugs were his best friends.

He was Len

She was the guiltless straight A student. She never stayed out late to party. She knew her path in life and she never strayed from it.

She was Rin

There is one things two people like this should never, ever, be, and that thing is best friends, but they were, because it was the only thing they could be.

Sometimes there were those days, when he would be on the curb, _his_ curb at two in the morning on a school day, surrounded by a bunch of older guys, and she would come to him with tears streaming down her cheeks and her clothes stretched and ripped up, so he would put out his joint, and even though he was more than a little bit high, he would keep the other guys from touching her, and the two of them would walk to the park, and everyone else knew better than to follow.

Those were the days her dad would come home drunk and angry and _oh god dad please no, I'm sorry I look like mom, please, dad, don't touch me! _and it would play over and over again in her head, and she would cry for the innocence that was long gone and the sticky feeling that she could never seem to wash away and she had a million words the things fathers should never do to their daughters but hers did.

_He hurt me again_. Was all she would whisper, as if ashamed the trees would hear._ I know_ he would say silently, because god, he knew, and it was all he _could_ say. He would hold her to his chest and she would sob into his hoodie that was that familiar sickening sweet smell of smoke, and they would stay like that until her tears would stop. When she was ready he would half carry her back to her house and she would sneak in hoping _oh god please don't let him be awake_.

There were also those days that he would think _fucking hell I'm gong to die _because of whatever he had shot up, but for some miracle he wouldn't, because she was there for him, as broken as she was, and she needed him because he was the only one who _knew_, and he knew that if he left she would follow, and a world without Rin just wouldn't be right.

Then there were _those _days, like when she had come to him with swollen lips and _god her eyes_, he thought._ What happened? _he asked softly, because he was almost afraid to, and then she looked at him. _He kissed me Len. God, he never does that__. Everything, but not that_. Then a broken sob forced its way out, and _I swear Rin I'm going to fucking kill him _was what he said, but she looked at him - _Len no, please, don't, he's all I have _- and he thought _what am I? _but despite the hurt he held her because otherwise he was sure she would fall apart.

_Let me, Len. _She said on a particularly bad day. He looked at her, unsure of what she meant. _I want it too. To forget._ He saw the way she looked at the small pills he bought, thrown aside at the sight of her, laying forgotten on the ground next to them. _Oh god Rin, no. Never. Don't_. She looked at him accusingly, and she had every right to, but he never let her. He gave her a bottle of something strong instead and let her drink until she couldn't hold her head up, but never the drugs. Not her. He threw the pills he never got to take in the gutter, and sat with her, truly sober for the first night in a long time. She asked him again after that, enough that she never expected a yes but a bottle of vodka instead, because he never let her, and never would.

But things like this never go on forever, even though it felt like it. That day he was sprawled outside a bar, not sure which one. It was half past three in the morning, but she found him, and though he was high on probably the strongest stuff he had put in his body, he noticed the tears in her clothes and the bruises on her neck, but she wasn't crying and _fuck, her eyes_. _No, Rin, what did you do?_

She laid down next to him, her back turned. _I love you, Len. _And god, it was everything he wanted but not this way. And he would've killed the guy who gave them to her but he couldn't move and his heart felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour. And it was the first time in his life he had thought_ No, I can't die. Please don't let me die._

He didn't know how he managed to drive to school the next day, but he did. Before the last bell rang he pulled her out of class by her wrist and pulled her into the front seat. She was confused, and he didn't tell her until they were going too fast for her to get out. _I'm calling the police, Rin._

She had shouted at him, she was crying, but he never slowed because it had to stop. And when he reached the run down apartment he shared with his mother, and she looked at him with that same look she had had for two years, like he was dead, but when she saw Rin beside him it was like he was alive again, and _fuck, was that hope in her eyes? _And he told his mother, called her mom for the first time in twenty four months, and Rin was crying, screaming - _Len, how could you!_ - then he got the call.

_You son of a bitch, get the fuck away from my daughter! I know where you live and I am going to fucking murder you and your whore of a mother!_

And with that Rin's eyes widened. And his mother called the police, but she didn't stop her, didn't say a word. The police arrived five minutes before her father did, a gun in his hand that he never got to shoot. And she just stared at him, beyond tears.

She had gotten therapy, and so did he, and he never touched another pill even though it was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he stopped for her, and for his mother. The minute she turned eighteen she came to live with them, and they never looked back.

* * *

><p>Um. I don't know where this came from. But I hope you like it?<p>

Time-Bomb is a song by All Time Low, lyrics in the summary belong to them.

Sorry if this confused you. I don't really-

Excuse stupid errors if there are any, I wrote most of this on my iPad. So I was too lazy to proofread. I'll gfixing rewriting this on a computer soon.

Anyway, feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading.

Drink, smoke, and all that jazz responsibly, kids.


End file.
